Health manpower projections for the United States consistently indicate a shortage of well-trained researchers in the fields of epidemiology and prevention. This five-year proposal is for renewal of a longstanding training grant in the epidemiology and prevention of cardiovascular disease held by the Division of Epidemiology & Community Health of the University of Minnesota. The program is highly successful, having graduated nearly three dozen fellows since 1977-, seventy-five percent of whom achieved productive careers in cardiovascular research at academic institutions or government agencies. The training program's excellent facilities, large and diverse faculty, and broad research opportunities offer an outstanding training environment. Feedback from the prior review of this renewal proposal has been taken to heart, and the program has been substantially expanded, enhanced, and improved. In the most recent period (2004-2009), the program was awarded five predoctoral and two postdoctoral fellowship positions. Positions have been filled throughout and we continue to have outstanding applicants. Fellows have been highly productive, generating many useful publications and presenting at national and international meetings. Therefore, our proposal for renewal (2009-2014) is to maintain two postdoctoral fellowship positions and five predoctoral fellowship positions per year. The University of Minnesota two to three year fellowship program offers outstanding training opportunities in direct research experience combined with a strong curriculum of formal courses and seminars. The participation of women and minorities is a high priority for the fellowship. The uniqueness of the training is the commitment of its faculty and the breadth of existing research, from the laboratory to the community. The continued need for qualified cardiovascular epidemiologists and the program's documented success justify its renewal.